1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced thermal deformation resisting bearing of an electric motor, and more particularly to a bearing having a connecting portion and an axle groove for maintaining the shape of the bearing and preventing a shift of an axle and an adverse effect on the operation of the axle due to expansions and deformation caused by the high temperature produced by the rotation, so as to achieve the effects of reducing noises and enhancing the life expectancy and efficiency of the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a heat dissipating fan of a computer in accordance with a prior art, the heat dissipating fan comprises a stator 100 and a rotor 200. The stator 100 is comprised of a stator 100 disposed at the central position of the stator 100, a hollow circular bearing 101 disposed in the stator 100, and a magnetic pole 102. The rotor 200 is comprised of an axle 201, a permanent magnet 202 disposed around the internal periphery of the rotor 200, a latch ring 203 disposed at a free end of the axle 201 and a vane 204. The axle 201 is pivotally coupled into the bearing 101 of the stator 100, such that when the rotor 200 is rotated to drive and rotate the axle 201 in the bearing 101. Although the vane 204 of the rotor 200 produces turbulences during its rotation, air currents also drive the rotor 200 to produce a dragging reaction along an axial direction. The latch ring 203 is latched at the internal side of the bearing 101 for engaging the stator 100 with the rotor 200. Since both axle 201 and bearing 101 are made of a hard metal material, therefore the axle 201 and bearing 101 can be expanded due to high temperature produced after a long time of use, and the gap between the axle 201 and bearing 101 becomes smaller and the axle 201 and bearing 101 are in touch with each other to produce frictions. As a result, the axle 201 and bearing 101 are worn out easily after a continuous use, and the axle 201 may be shifted to cause an unstable condition and increase the noise volume.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings of creating frictions, noises and worn-out, the bearing 101 as shown in FIG. 2 is made of a hard plastic material, and an inwardly tapered opening 103 is disposed at a distal end of a free end of the bearing 101, and a concave latch groove 2011 disposed at an appropriate position of the axle 201, and the latch groove 2011 is latched with the corresponding tapered opening 103 of the bearing 101 to engage the stator 100 and the rotor 200. Since the bearing 101 is made of a plastic material, therefore the problems of an internal diameter error and a rough edge may arise during the manufacturing process of the bearing 101, such as a too-large/too-small internal diameter or a shifted axle. If the internal diameter is too small, then high temperature will be produced by continuous rotations of the axle 201. Since the bearing 101 and the axle 201 have different coefficients of thermal expansion, the bearing 101 will be wrapped tightly around the axle 201, and the unstable condition will result in wearing out the axle 201 and the bearing 101 and producing a loud noise. Since the tapered opening 103 is expanded outward by high temperature, the opening 103 cannot be latched onto the latch groove 2011 anymore.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an enhanced thermal deformation resisting bearing of an electric motor in accordance with the present invention.